The Devil's Temptation
by immaNinjax00
Summary: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I had this in the works for a while now, and I didn't want to lose it and forget about it, don't worry I'll continue the other stories, I just wanted to post this... SPN x HP x-over, Full summary inside... please let me know what you think, and wait for ma other chapters :D Third Genre Romance NOT BETA'D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a SPN and HP x-over. It's going to be slash and het, pairing... CastielxMeg, HermionexDean, NevillexGabriel, HarryxSam**

**There's going to be a slight age difference, Dean will be born on 1982 and Sam will be born in 1986, so their ages will be 26 and 22, while Harry, Neville, and Hermione will be 25, since it's going to be explained later on. Also the timeline will be different, Ruby and Sam did meet, but Meg intervened before he had the chance to try demon blood, or bump uglies with her, so Meg's actually helping Sam now, teaching him to better his powers.**

**Also the seals began breaking towards the end of the third season, we're starting in the first episode of the fourth season, so slight AU.**

**Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Neville have run away from England, 353 years ago... yet they haven't age a day, the reason... Harry, Hermione, and Neville made a blood pact to always be together after the tragedy of the war. Meaning they also took in part of the deathly Hollows, making them masters over death. Lucifer is on the rise and tries to contact the trio, but it seems at certain pair of brothers, an angel, and a demon might beat him to the punch, can the new Golden trio work together with the Winchester boys in the fight against the devil, or will Lucifer be able to tempt one of them?**

* * *

Chapter 1

(**New York, New York**)

Harry made his way towards the main office, his shoulder length messy hair tied neatly in a ponytail, his emerald green eyes scanning the room, he wore a three piece dark grey suit, which made his pale skin even paler, which made his eyes stand out more. Once he inside he let out a small groan when he saw the two people he was afraid to see again, after what happened in Chicago, with the shapesifter, he thought that they would stop trying to stop him in saving people.

"Hannah, Nick," he greeted them, they merely shook their heads.

"Harry, how long are we going to have to say sorry before you forgive us?" The woman he addressed as Hannah asked, she had hip length wavy chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, she wore a white blouse, black skinny jeans, and black flats.

"I told you Hermione, he's gonna milk this out for all it's worth," the man Harry addressed as Nick, replied. He had chin length dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, he wore a blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I know Neville, but I mean come on, we said we were sorry, besides you still saved that whore didn't you?" Hermione replied.

"Why do you have to call her that 'Mione?" Harry sighed, as he made his way to his desk, putting his briefcase to the floor, before opening his laptop.

"Cause that what she is, a whore, she said calling her a prostitute made her feel cheap, I mean come on, she's just begging to be taken to prison," she replied.

"She has a point Harry, besides, you need to get out of your high horse, and come back down here with the rest of us, just because you have that damn hero complex, doesn't mean you have to act like a self-righteous douche," Neville said.

"You wound me Nev," Harry said mocking being hurt.

"Yeah, well other's have done worst things to you," Neville smirked.

"Oh haha, that's very funny, you know I'm still pure, not orally, but still haven't found the right one to take it from me," he replied.

"Okay can we not talk about your sexual life, or lack thereof? Harry, we came here for something... it's big," Hermione said, in a serious tone.

"Okay, you have my attention, go on and sit down," he offered them two seats.

"Thanks... well I don't know how else to say this, so I'll come out and say it," she said.

"Okay... now you really peeked my interest," he leaned in resting his chin on his folded hands, on the desk.

"Harry... Lilith is out... and she's trying to break the seals," she said.

"Well fuck me... I can't believe that bitch is still trying to break the seals, we can't let him rise, how many has she broken?" He cursed.

"Um... she already broke 3, the Rise of the Witnesses, the Rise of Smahain, and... the first one she broke was thanks to a Dean Winchester," Neville said.

"Fucking shit... wait you mean John's boy?" They both merely nodded, "how the fuck did he break the seal?"

"We don't know, he went to hell to save Sam, and well we don't know what happened down there, we're not exactly welcomed there now are we?" Hermione said sarcastically although there was hint of uncertainty, and if there was something Hermione hated more than being betrayed, was not knowing what was going on.

"True, but how are we going to stop her, you should know that there are a shit load of seals, I mean how are we going to figure out which seal she's going to open," he said.

"We don't know, we can probably find the youngest Winchester, Sam, but we don't know where he is," Neville said.

"Can't you try a locator spell, I mean it's not that hard," Harry said.

"We've tried, but he seems to be more supernatural than human, if he is, we're go..." before she could finish that sentence, they all felt a huge surge of power, they knew something big happened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry asked, as he looked out of the window to the sky.

"Oh god... literally," Hermione gasped.

"They didn't, I thought they couldn't do that," Neville said.

"Normally they wouldn't, but only angles and archangels are stupid enough to actually go down there just to save a soul," Hermione said.

"So who's the lucky... they didn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"What, you know who they saved?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"I think I have a clue, but we need to consult _her_, she's the only one that will tell us anything," he replied.

"Fine, so which body is she in now?" she asked.

"I'm right here you know," a girl said from behind them, she had dark brown hair with golden blonde highlights that reached the middle of her back, silvery brown eyes, beautiful fair skin, she was wearing a white sundress, with no shoes.

"Um... who are you... better yet, how the hell did you get here?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, we didn't hear you come in," Hermione said.

"Oh come on now you three, you're hurting my feelings," she pouted.

"Really who are you?" Harry asked.

"God being alive for nearly 200 years have made you all so stupid, its me Luna, you guys said you need to find me, so I just saved you all the trouble," she replied, skipping her way towards them, a dreamy smile on her face, which gave her away.

"How are you possessing a young girl?" Neville asked.

"Actually this girl was in a coma so she's technically dead, but I had to take over this body I mean, I get to relive my teen years all over again," she replied, smiling.

"Only you would want to go back to school, aside from Hermione," Harry shook his head.

"I don't really care, but to answer your question Harry, yes, he was the one risen from perdition, but you should also know that they will come here, two brothers, a demon and an angel all at once, together in the fight against evil, they will seek you three, but be warned the prince of darkness is also seeking you three, but he has set his eyes on one of you," she told them in a serious tone. "I don't know which one, but I do know if you were to join him, hell would truly come to earth," she said.

"Damn it, for once I wish we'd have to fight the demon of puppies, who gives birth cute cuddly puppies, who will kill you with their cuteness," Harry whined.

"Oh that reminds me, you three are going to need to go to Sioux Falls, South Dakota, they are going to all meet up there, but you must let them come to you, you're going to have to make your presence known... to everyone, let them know you are back in action," she said.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore," Hermione sighed.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way, make sure that they come to you first, before Lilith, she will do what she has to, to take you to him, but also remember to keep your babies with you, oh and Harry don't leave these two again, if you do... well it won't be pretty," she said smiling sweetly at him, which sent a shiver down his spine, then with a loud crack she disappeared.

"She truly is terrifying," Harry gulped.

* * *

(**Pontiac, Illinois**)

Dean and Bobby were outside the door, waiting for Sam to open up, to their surprise a woman opened the door, she had dark brown hair, brown eyes, she wore a white blouse, dark blue jeans. She looked took a good look at Dean, before smiling and opening the door, "Dean, Dean, Dean, back from the fiery pits of hell... literally," she smirked.

"Do I know you?" Dean asked, as he reached for the knife he had on his back.

"Oh put that thing away before you hurt yourself, come on in, he's in the bathroom, hey Moose, guess who came for dinner," the girl said, as Dean and Bobby cautiously entered the room, keeping an eye on the girl.

"What are you talking about M..." Sam walked in from the bathroom and paused when he saw Dean and Bobby.

"Hiya Sammy," he said, smiling at the man who towered over the 5'10 man, Sam looked at Dean with wide eyes, before he grabbed the knife from his back and attacked Dean. Dean was able to stop Sam before he lost an eye, they were struggling, Dean overpowering the taller man, Bobby decided it was time he intervened, as he tried to hold back Sam, while the woman just grabbed a seat that was sitting next to a table and sat down, smiling at the scene.

"Who are you!" Sam demanded, as he tried to break Bobby's hold on him.

"Oh like you didn't do this!" Dean retorted.

"Do what!"

"It's him! It's him Sam, I've been through this already, it's really him," Bobby assured him, as Sam began to stop struggling, the three men didn't notice the woman's dejected sigh.

"But..." he began, but he couldn't find the right words to say.

"I know," Dean said, as he slowly moved his spot from the wall, and towards them. "I look fantastic," he said with a smile on his face, Bobby let go of Sam, who with his own smile went to hug Dean, who returned the hug.

They were startled when the woman began to clap slowly, "oh this is touching, no really, I mean if I had feelings, I could really cry," she smirked.

"Okay do I know you?" Dean demanded.

"Now Dean, you mean you forgot all about me... I'm actually hurt," she mocked sadness, as her eyes became pitch black.

"Ruby," he snarled, ready to attack, but Sam held him back.

"Nope, she's dead, you might want to try a bit farther down memory lane," she replied.

"What are you... Meg," his eyes widen in realization, as he eyes returned back to normal.

"Give the dog a bone, well this is touching and all but, I'm starving so catch y'all later, and Sam try not to get your fucking ass killed, I will only save your ass once," Meg said, as she got up and left.

"What the hell Sammy?! I'm gone for four months and you're with the girl that nearly killed our ass so many times?" Dean looked at Sam incredulously.

"I know Dean, I actually enjoy her company, aside from the whole bitchiness, she's actually... somewhat nice," Sam replied.

"She's a demon! Sammy, god seriously... are you banging her?" He asked.

"What!? God no, I mean the bodies nice, but god no... she'd cut my fucking balls off, before I laid a hand on her," he replied, baffled at the mere mention of him and her together.

"So... what, you two hunting her brothers now?" Bobby asked, trying to make sure the two idiots don't enter another brawl.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't kill her... I owe her my life," Sam said.

"What! Why would you owe her you life?" Dean asked, as the three took a seat, Dean on the chair Meg sat on, Bobby sat on another seat, and Sam sat on one of the two beds, with a bag on top, which Dean automatically figured was his.

"She stopped me from... giving to Ruby's... persuasion, she found out what happened, and she went looking for me, I don't know why, but she did, and when she found me... Ruby was about to propose... I drink... demon blood to increase my powers," he said, adverting his eyes from the both of them.

"Wait... let me get this straight, you're still practicing your demonic mojo? I thought I told you not to..." Dean said, as calmly as possible, which terrified both Bobby and Sam.

"Yes... I know, but Meg's been helping me," he admitted.

"Oh, and she's been doing this out of the goodness in her heart?" Dean growled lowly.

"No... she made me swore, it's not a contract just so you know, like I said, she made swear that I would not even think about drinking demon blood," he said.

"Why... what does demon blood do to you?" Bobby asked.

"It's like... I don't know, Meg told me that when a child from Azazel is fed demon blood, their psychic abilities increase, but that's just to help us perfect our powers, if we take too much of it, we become addicted to it, and ultimately become a full on demon, stronger than Azazel," he replied.

"Well shit, this is not cool, but why did you do it Sam? What did they give you?" He asked.

"What?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, the deal! How much did it have to cost you? A year, ten?" Dean snapped.

"You think I did this?" Sam asked baffled.

"Yeah I do, I think you sold your soul to bring me back," he replied.

"Well I didn't, I tried, believe me I did, but no one would take me up on their offer, they said that they had you right where they wanted you, they wouldn't ever let you go, not even for my own soul," he replied, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay... so if you didn't do it, then who the hell pulled me out of... well hell?" Dean wondered.

"I think I know who to ask," Bobby said.

"Alright but before we do that, Meg, I know your outside the door," Sam said in annoyance, as if on command the door opened, revealing a smirking Meg.

"You know too well Sammy, now I sure hope your psychic friend is nicer than you two," she said, as she grabbed her bag from where Sam was sitting.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Did going to hell fry what you had left of a brain?" She said, looking at him as if the answer was obvious, when she saw the confused look on his face, she groaned, "seriously... okay... here's the simple version, I'm going with you guys, got to keep moose here from slipping, beside he's still a long ways away from killing that slut, but I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Oh no you're not," he said, "you are staying here, or leaving, I am not having a demon in my baby," he said.

* * *

'Fucking son of a bitch,' Dean mumbled, as they were tailing behind Bobby on the 1967 Impala.

"Oh come on Dean, you love me, admit it," Meg smirked from the back seat.

"Meg, not now, please, will it kill you to be nice?" Sam asked, a bit annoyed at both of them.

"Fine, Dean, your brother cares about you to the point of giving in to his demonic blood, which I'm helping him control, and you seem to hate me, and I don't trust you either, but here the deal, you need me to make sure this idiot doesn't fall down the deep end, so for now it's in everybody's best interest to hold hands and cross the street together, 'kay," she stated.

Dean takes a deep breath and glances over at Sam, who gives him a pleading look, "you keep his psychic mojo under control, and don't double cross us, you stick with us at all times," he glared at her from the rear mirror.

"Love it," she smirked.

"Alright so now that, that's all clear, do you remember how it was like?" Sam asked.

"How what was like?" Dean replied, trying to not look over at Sam.

"Hell? Do you remember?" He asked.

"Um... no, not really, besides I don't want to remember my time in that fuck hole," he replied.

"Oh I'm with you on that one, god the stench down there, I mean living with a skunk is better than hell, trust me I've been there," Meg stated. "Now, can we get to something better like, who would want to take Dean out of hell, I mean no hard feelings... well if I had them, but why you?"

"You and me both Meg, besides, whatever it was, it left my grave like a nuclear bomb went off," he replied, giving a small grateful look at Meg.

"Okay... fine, but we're going to talk about this later Dean," Sam said as they continued to drive.

* * *

(**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**)

Harry, Hermione, and Neville rose from the shadows ten miles away from Bobby's house. The looked around and found what they were looking for, a huge corporate building, they walked in, all wearing their business suits, as they arrived into the building, they were met with a young receptionist, she had auburn hair, olive skin, and black eyes.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked, in a low and gentle voice.

"Um... yeah, we need to meet with your boss, and if you could... not be here for it when it happens, just go home," Harry replied.

"I'm sorry is this some sort of joke?" The girl asked, looking at the three of them suspiciously.

"No... um, god, I'm so sorry for this," he sighed, as he looked around, and made sure no one was around, then he snapped his fingers and the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked, looking around as she her right hand clenched.

"I sent her home, if there is anyone there, they are going to think she's been there the whole time," he replied.

"Let's just get this over with, we need to make sure that we're ready for them," Neville said, as they went towards the elevator towards the 16th floor.

* * *

(**Pontiac, Illinois**)

They arrived at a white house with a black door. Bobby got out and waited in front of the door for the rest to come, once they were all together he knocked on the door. A women opened it smiling as she looked at Bobby, "Bobby!" She grinned as she went over to the man and hugged him, almost to the point of lifting him. The three other's gave each other questioning looks.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby replied with an equal grin, although the other's didn't notice from the beard the man had.

"So..." she paused a while looking over the Winchester's, "these the boys?" She asked, crossing her arms around her chest, getting a good look at both men.

"Sam, Dean... Meg," he added, although there was a hint of hostility towards her, which made her just role her eyes. "Pamela Barnes, best damn psychic in the state," he said.

"Hey," Dean said, with a side smirk.

"Hi," Sam replied, with a small smile.

"Nice to see you again Pam, how's arm?" Meg asked, looking a bit smug.

"I'm much better now, thanks for that Meg, I'm gonna have to repay you for it sometime," she replied with her own smile, as the three men looked at both girls with curiosity, she then looked at Dean with an amused look. "Dean Winchester, out of the fire and back in the frying pan huh? Makes you a rare individual," she said.

"If you say so," Dean replied.

"Come on in, but first," Pam went up to Meg, and punched her in the stomach, then went inside, the three men looked at Meg with a small smirk on Dean and Bobby's face, while Sam's face was filled with curiosity.

"Hey, that was a low blow," Meg coughed.

"Whatever, that's for my arm," she replied.

"So... you hear anything?" Bobby asked, as they walked in.

"Well... I oujia-ed my way out of a thousand spirits... no one seems to know who broke your boy out, or why" she replied, as she closed the door.

"So what's next?" Bobby asked.

"A seance I think, see if we can see who did the deed," she replied.

"You're not gonna summon the damn thing here?" He asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"Oh come on, you think Pam is stupid enough to summon that fucker here?" Meg asked in annoyance.

"Shut it, but back to your question Bobby, no, I just wanna get a sneak peek at it, like a crystal ball, without the crystal," Pam replied, as she made her way to the living room.

"Huh... I'm game," Dean replied, following behind Pam.

"Um... not to be the sour puss here, don't even say anything Dean," Meg said, as she glared at Dean, edging him to say what he was about to say. "But I don't think this is a good idea, I mean look at it logically, this whatever it is, has enough power to raise Dean from hell... literally, he's powerful than any demon, so whats to stop him from being able to drag us all to hell, for trying to pry on him?" She asked.

"Don't be a wuss, besides like I said, I was going to get a glimpse of it, see what it looks like," Pam replied, as she bend over and grabbed a couple of candles, Dean noticed an ink on the lower back of Pam's back.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked.

"Well, it wasn't forever," she laughed.

"His loss," he tsk'd.

"Might be your gain," she hit him softly on the chest with a candle as she went over towards the table.

"Dude I am so in," he whispered at Sam and Meg.

"Ha, she'll eat you alive Dean," Meg replied, gaining a snort of agreement, from Sam.

"Yeah, I just got out of jail, bring it," he Dean replied.

"You're invited too grumpy," Pam offered to Sam, as she passed by them.

"Ha! You'd need something between your legs before you invite him over," Meg snorted, Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes, while Pam shrugged.

"Meg! Thought you were going to keep that a secret," Sam said, glaring at her.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam replied.

"Yeah right, I found dear Sammy here, in a... let's say compromising position with one of our victims, about a month ago," Meg smirked, when Sam was glaring at her.

"Wait what do you mean?" Dean asked.

"God, are you dense, he was fucking a guy, well it was a 19 year old, who was about to be killed by a vampire, I guess you could say that the boy was thanking Sam," she replied.

"I knew it!" Dean cried out, he said.

"Will you idjits get away from talking about that, and come over here?" Bobby called out, as they all looked at him.

"Let's do this shall we?" Pam said as she prepared the table. "Grab each other's hand," the three of them looked uncomfortable, but in the end, they took each other's hand. "And I'm going to need to touch something our mystery monster touched," she said seductively as she guided her hand up Dean's thighs, making him jump.

"Whoa! Well he didn't me _there_," he replied.

She mere chuckled, "my mistake."

'Yeah right,' Meg smirked.

Dean cleared his throat, and rolled up his left sleeve, to reveal a hand shaped burn mark on his shoulder, Meg looked at it with a slight frown on her face. Pam place her right hand on top of it, and closed her eyes, "I invoke, conjure, and command you... appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you... appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure, and command you... appear unto me before this circle." She chanted, after she finished the third chant, the T.V turned on, "I invoke, conjure, and command... Castiel?" She said, with a slight frown on her face, as the table began to rumble, and low high pitch sound began to emit from the T.V. "No. Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easily," she replied.

"Castiel?" Dean whispered.

"It's name, it's whispering to me, warning me to turn back," she replied, her eyes still closed. Dean and Meg looked around worried, it might appear. "I conjure and command you... show me your face. I conjure and command you... show me your face. I conjure and command you... show..." she chanted.

As she kept chanting Bobby began looking around with a slight frown on his face, "maybe we should stop," he suggested.

"I almost got it!" She replied.

"I don't like this, Pam listen to him," Meg suggested.

"Shut it, show me your face now!" She cried out, suddenly the fire from the candles shot up, as she let out a scream. After a minute, the fire returned to normal, and she fell on the floor, Dean and Bobby were next to her, and they grabbed her.

"Call 9-1-1," Bobby cried out, Sam hurried to his jacked and called for the ambulance. Her eyes were bleeding, and when she opened them, there was nothing there, it's as if her eyes were burned right off.

"Oh dear hell," Meg gasped, while everyone had a shocked looked on their face.

Pam began to cry, "oh... I can't see... I can't see!" She exclaimed, "oh god, oh god no," she cried.

* * *

(**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**)

Harry, Neville, and Hermione, reached the 27th floor, which had the executive office, each floor they entered, they took out all of the demons that were there, and replaced them with the workers from Harry's other company, and some that weren't possessed, stayed, and their memories were modified, into thinking that the three of them worked there for a while now. They finally reached the front of the main office, where the head of the company was, they opened the doors to reveal, a man pounding his cock into what seemed to be his secretary. They were too entranced in their lust, that they didn't notice them, as the woman continued moaning, with each thrust the man would do, the woman had shoulder length auburn hair, and was completely naked, with the exception her dark blue skirt. The man had short messy blonde hair, he had a medium build, he was only wearing a white dress shirt, and a black tie, that was loose around his neck.

"Faster! Faster!" She cried out, as he they watched her dig her nails on his back.

"Fuck, this is the best," he grunted, as they continued to ignore the trio.

"How long will they figure out we're here?" Neville whispered.

"I don't know, but this is a pretty great show, I wonder if he is well endowed," Harry tilted his hear, with a slight pensive look.

"I don't think we should merely continue to watch," Hermione huffed, as she tried very hard to hide the blush creeping up on her face. They continued to watch the man and woman have sex, then the man let out a loud grunt before thrusting one last time inside the woman's pussy, signaling, that he climaxed, the woman also let out a huge moan, signifying that she also climaxed.

"Finally! I thought this would take a while," Harry groaned, as they made their way towards them, shocking both of them, he pulled out of her, causing her to gasp, as cum flowed out of her pussy, Harry got a good look of the man's meat, he wasn't amused, it didn't even reach 5 inches, _I guess the lady has a small pussy to pleased by that,_ he thought.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" He exclaimed, embarrassment clear on their faces, as they tried to put their clothes on, while cum continued to drip from the girl. Once they were semi presentable, the turn to look at the trio, the women on the verge of tears, as they finally noticed the wedding ring on the man's finger.

"We wanted to tell you that we're taking over this place, and we want you to leave... now," Neville stated, although the last part had a hidden threat that the man didn't seem to get.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, I am David Turner, I own this company, you can't kick me out, I'm going to call security," he told them, as he went over to the phone, but Harry simply waved his hand, and froze both the man and the woman.

"What are you going to do to them?" Hermione asked, as she waved her hand and got rid of the cum from the desk and floor, while also putting a freshener charm, so it would smell of sweat and sex.

"Oh, I have an idea," he said, as he stripped them with a flick of his wrist, he then closed his fist tightly, as the man and the woman got together, arms wrapped around each other, then he flick his wrist once more, and they disappeared with a small crack.

"You sent them to his house to get caught right," Neville stated rather than asked.

"Oh you know me so well Neville," he replied.

"Neville, your turn," Hermione said, Neville merely nodded, and made his way to the computer, and proceeded to hack into the companies main system, he took all the data and they found out that this company was just a mask for the drug dealing David had hidden in the basement, they also noticed that Turner was great in keeping out of the media, no one even knows what this place is even for.

"This is perfect, so what do we turn this in to?" Neville asked.

"How about a law firm, we get some trusted lawyers, and make sure they are honest, and trustworthy, shouldn't take more than 30 minutes," Hermione replied.

"Well, I guess that's that, I guess Phoenix Law Firm is now open," Harry said, with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, views, favorites, and followers, they make me happy :D**

**Also I forgot to mention there will be OOC'ness, just so you don't get confused by some of the character's personality.**

**A/N: comments on your reviews at the bottom, since I'm trying to make sure you guys read the chapter first, and then the replies... so yeah... here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

(**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**)

Neville was looking around his new office, it wasn't as big as Harry's, but it had that homely feel to it, the table, cabinets, and other furniture, are made of mahogany, he had a HP Envy Touch Smart, it was a crimson red, and a Gateway One All-in-One Desktop PC, it was black. He had two chairs in front of him, with a leather cushion, and a U shaped sofa at the end of the office so people can wait, with black cushions. His desk chair was very comfortable, he wondered why they even chose a law firm, niether had an interest in the profession, but it is what it is, he waved his hand in front of him, and the wallpaper changed into a beige white color.

Hermione walked in she let out a sigh, "are you sure we need to do this?"

"You know we have no choice, we can't let Lucifer rise," Neville replied.

"I know it's just that, what if the Winchester's don't get here in time, I mean what if Lilith gets here first," she stated.

"We have to just hope that they get here in time," Harry called from behind.

"I know but what will we do if she arrives first?" She asked.

"She won't, we both know she won't risk coming, but she'll probably send someone over to take us, but we'll be ready, like Luna said, we need to have our babies with us," Neville said.

"Alright, I'll summon them, 'Mione since you know the most about rituals, you do it, Neville, create wards to prevent anyone from coming, make sure it's not too strong to harm the boys, if my intuition is correct, and from my resources is correct, Sam has demon blood in him," he said.

"I knew Azazel was interested in him for a reason," Neville sighed.

"So is he going to be a problem?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't think so, I don't' have any information of him drinking demon blood, but there are rumors saying that a certain demon is helping him," he smirked looking over at Neville.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked, suddenly it dawned on Neville, a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Meg's back!" Neville cheered.

"You mean the demon who swore alliance to you nearly a century ago?" Hermione wondered.

"Yeah, it's her, it has to be, how did you get all this information in just 3 hours?"

"Well... I have my ways, you can see I can be _very_ persuasive," Harry grinned mischievously._  
_

"I don't want to even know," Hermione said, as she waved her hand a few items appeared. "I'm going to get started on the ritual," she said, as she kneeled down and grabbed all the items with her.

"I'll get the wards up," Neville said, as he snapped his fingers and he disappeared in a shroud of black mist.

"I hate when he does that," Hermione groaned as she created a huge circle with three smaller inner circles, bu they were still big enough so each can sit on them, with a white chalk. She began writing runes on the outside and inside of the bigger circle. She then connected the three inner circles with lines making a triangle, she did the same thing except on making a corner opposite of the circles, making a six-sided star, she then made another circle in the center of the star, she then wrote the symbol for Mercury, and in the three circles she put the rune for death, rebirth, and soul. She let out a sigh of relief as she finished the last rune.

"I see you're done Hermione, it's looks nice," Harry said as he made the summoning circle, he took a white chalk and went over the table, he waved his hand and made the table taller until it reached his waist. He made a two circles, one big, and the other smaller, but that they were only an inch apart, between the two circles he wrote down runes. He then created seven inner circles, in each circle he put the Japanese kanji of the seven magical elements, going clock wise; fire (**火**), water (**水**), wind (**風**), earth (**土**), thunder (**雷**), light (**光**), and darkness (**闇**). He then put another circle in the center, and wrote the kanji for weapons (**兵器**), he then connected the seven lines to the center circle. "Alright I'm going to start, I think you need to leave, remember last time you stayed?"

"Yeah I know, I'll be outside," Hermione said, as she snapped her fingers and disappeared in a shroud of white mist.

"Talk about irony," he joked, as he summoned the knife that was on the floor, he cut his palm and seven drops of blood on the center. He closed his eyes and began the chant, '_invoco spiritus tempore et spatio, clamavi figura revelare mihi teipsum_ (I call upon the spirits of time and space, I call upon your form, reveal yourself to me).' He opened his eyes, as soon as he finished the spell, he watched as the blood joined together and began to make a spiral of line of blood, expanding until it reached the second big circle, making a circle as it passed by each of the seven inner circles. "I offer my blood as a sacrifice, bring to me what I desire," he chanted, then a white light appeared in the middle of the circle, and it expanded until it faded away.

"Are you done Harry?" Neville cried out, he was done with the wards, and was now outside the door with Hermione waiting for Harry.

"Yeah, you guys can come in," he called out.

The two walked in and saw a smile on Harry's face, as he held two magnum research desert eagle's both were blood red and black finish, on the handle it had runes and a celtic triquetra. He motioned to the items on the table, they rushed to it and smiled as they saw their babies; two sword knives both had phoenix wings as the guard and a celtic circle in the middle, the handle was black and had runes on them, and a dark blue and black desert eagle 9mm, the handle hand runes and a celtic cross.

"God when was the last time we had them?" Neville wondered as he took the knives and they transformed into a necklace with two interlocking celtic circles.

"I don't know, but having this back makes everything seem so real," Hermione replied, as she also took her gun and it transformed into a bracelet it had a celtic cross.

"I know, but we can't ignore what's going to happen, we need to be prepared, are we all ready?" Harry asked, as his guns transformed into two rings one on each of his middle finger with the triquetra in the middle.

"As ready as we'll ever be," they replied, then then made their way to the circle Hermione drew. They then sit down and they cut their palm with the knife Harry had, then they drop their blood in the center circle.

"When we do this... we'll be called master's of death again," Neville said.

"Well it's going to be okay, we're going to stick together this time right?" Hermione wondered.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we will I promise, I'm sorry for leaving you guys," Harry said.

"It's alright, we're together now, let's get back our powers," Neville said.

The two nodded and they began to chant, '_virtus olim signavit nos rescindimus vos, redire ad illis qui signavit vos_, (power once sealed, we un seal you, return to those who sealed you).' A white light appear from the pool of blood and three orbs one red, one blue, and one black appear.

Harry then continued, "masters and mistress of death return to take their place," the black orb flies into Harry. He has to bite his lip to prevent himself from screaming as his magic core fuses with this new power.

Hermione then says the next verse, "let our presence and power be known," the blue orb then flies into her, she also had to bite her lip to prevent from screaming, as her core adjusts to the magic it was separated from for 150 years.

Neville then finishes the last verse, "with this spell we have now returned, so mote it be," the last orb flies into him, and he as well bites his lip as his core unite. There is a blinding white light that envelopes the whole floor, then it disappears.

The three of them are on the floor panting, with the taste blood in their mouths.

"Well that was... fun," Harry smirked as they got up, nothing changed except their eyes seemed to radiate power.

"Are we all okay?" Neville asked.

"I'm good, although I can do without the blood in my mouth," Hermione replied, they suddenly felt the presence of three celestial beings, they turn around and are met with three men.

The first man spoke, he had dark skin, no hair, and black eyes, which held disgust, he was wearing a three piece black suit, "I see you three finally came out of your little shells," he smirks.

"What do you want Uriel?" Neville said, calmly, although there was a hint of harshness in his voice.

"Peace uncle, peace," said another man, although from his look he looked more like a teenager, he had short dirty blond hair, beautiful almost almond-shaped light blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers, he held his hands as a sign of peace.

"Do not bother with these revolting humans," Uriel snapped, causing the younger boy to recoil.

"Uriel, remember why we are here, I am sorry for his outburst, I am happy to see you three have returned," the last man said, he has short chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, he is wearing a white dress shirt, a black vest, and grey dress pants.

"Ezekiel, Sammy, it's great to see you two again," Hermione says, as she let a kind smile appear on her face.

"As am I auntie, but I go by Alfie now," Alfie replied, beaming at her.

"Alfie, you are as sweet and as innocent as the first time we met, come and give me a hug, I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you," Harry grins, opening his arms, allowing the younger teen to run to him and crush Harry in a big hug.

"I've missed you three so much, all the angels except Ezekiel thought you'd never return, but I knew you would," Alfie said.

"Samandriel, stop this unnecessary disgust," Uriel barked, but Harry just kept the younger teen closer to him, as he felt him tense.

"I won't ask you again, what do you want Uriel," Neville demanded, his tone no longer calm, it was full of malice.

"We just came to see where your allegiance lies, that is all, we want to know if you will fight with us, for our father," Ezekiel said, a sad look on his face.

"I am sorry, but we won't join you angels," Harry said.

"You are going to join that disgusting filth! I should banish you all from existence," Uriel spat, as he began to raise his hand, suddenly Hermione summoned her gun to her hand, and pointed it at him.

"Try and see if you're faster than my bullet, we won't join you, but we aren't joining Lucifer either, we are going to fight for the humans, and for our home," Hermione glared at Uriel, her tone dripping with venom, causing both older men to flinch.

"I see, well I knew that would be the case, well please excuse our behavior," Ezekiel said, as he bowed slightly.

"That's okay Ezekiel, how about you and Alfie here stay, so you can tell us about what's been going on upstairs, and you Uriel can just leave," Neville said, before Uriel could protest, Neville snapped his fingers and Uriel disappeared.

"Don't you think he'll be angry when he returns," Ezekiel shook his head in amusement.

"He won't be able to find us, you know we can cloak ourselves from angels, he won't be finding us anytime soon," Harry replied.

"You really have a way with people Harry," Ezekiel smiled.

"I know, it's a gift." he replied, as they sat around the couch and caught up.

* * *

(**Iowa City, Iowa**)

Meg awoke from her slumber, she felt the spike in magic, _they've come back... he's back, he came back as he promised,_ she thought as she quickly got up from the her bed, they were currently in a motel in Iowa City, Iowa. They spent the entire day yesterday, worrying about Pam, they finally arrived here after a nonstop drive.

"What's wrong Meg?" Sam asked, he had a worried expression on her face.

"They're back, we're saved," she smiled, as she looked at him, Dean and Bobby walked in, just as Meg finished talking.

"What are you blabbing about?" Dean asked.

"My master, he's returned, we have to leave to them NOW!" She cried out, packing all of her things, quicker than thought possible.

"Master? Lucifer, I thought there were still a 60 or so more seals to go?" Dean wondered.

"Not him you idiot, he's still in hell, the one I'm talking about is much powerful than Lilith, he can help us," she replied.

"Where is he?"

"Not he, them, three, and they're in Sioux Falls, South Dakota, I don't know where," she replied.

"What!" Bobby cried out, "let's go then, I don't know who they are, but they have another thing coming if they think they can take over my town," he growled, as he grabbed his bag from under the table.

"I thought we were going to find out who this Castiel was," Dean asked.

"First them, then you're little friend," Meg said as she left the motel, keys in hand, Dean just growled and grabbed his bag from the table, as Sam got all of the papers from the table, and left the room.

* * *

"Come on, can't you go any fucking faster!" Meg cried out, she was impatient.

"I can't, we're running low on gas, if I go any faster, it might waste what we have left and we can be stranded in a random spot," Dean snapped.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! If Lilith gets to them before we do, things are going to get ugly, like end of the world ugly," she replied.

"Okay both of you calm down, we have 12 miles to go," Sam told them, as he looked at the map.

"Alright, but if we're late, oh the things I'm going to do to you Dean, you're going to be begging to go back to hell," she snarled.

"Whatever," Dean muttered. They continued driving, they finally reached the city line, and Meg felt a shiver go down her spine, she looked around the streets, there were hoards of people around, but the sensation didn't leave her.

"She's almost here," she called out.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Lilith, I don't know how she did it, but she's on her way, and fast, hurry up," she cried out.

"Don't you know where they are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I can feel their power, it's very close..." she paused, as she looked around, taking everything in, until her eyes locked on to a tall building, a smile broke on her face. "There, that's where they are, we're here," she cried out.

"Alright, I'll call Bobby right now," Dean rushed over to the building, he took out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. "Hey Bobby, where are you?"

'I'm on my way back home, my alarms have been tripped, I have to check them,' Bobby replied, before the line got cut off.

"Bobby! Bobby! Damn it! The line got cut off, we have to go check on him," Dean called, he was about to make a U-turn, but felt something sharp on his throat, he look at the mirror and saw Meg's eyes change to pitch black, she was holding a knife at his throat.

"No you don't, if Lilith gets to my master before I do, I will gut you alive, now go on," she told him in a low voice. Sam just stared at them in shock, unable to do anything.

"Fine," he bit out, as he continued to drive, it took them 6 minutes to arrive to the building, by which Meg nearly runs out of the car. Once they reach the building, she quickly runs pass security, and the front desk, and instead of stopping at the elevator, she continues up the and Sam watch her as she telekinetically moves people and things out of her way. "She's fucking crazy," Dean says, as they follow her, and go up the stairs.

* * *

"She's here," Neville says, a smile appears on his face.

"Meg?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm going to see my baby girl after so long," he replied.

"I still can't believe you're the first of the three of us to have a child..." Harry chuckled, they were all in his office, he was sitting on his office chair, and Neville and Hermione were standing on opposite sides of him. "Although you didn't make her, it's still a shock," he finished.

Before Neville could reply the door banged open, revealing a panting Meg, two men behind her, as soon as he eyes locked onto Neville's, tears filled her eyes, as a huge smile appeared on her face.

"Welcome home sweetheart," Neville said, giving her a sincere and sweet smile, as he made his way around the desk.

"Father," she sighed, she run up to him, and embracing him in a huge hug, warping her arms around him. "I've missed you so much, why did you have to leave me alone?" She cried.

"I am so sorry Meg, I was just too tired about all the responsibility of being who we are, and... well I'm just so sorry," he told her, stroking her hair, comforting her.

"It's good to see you again Megara," Harry says, then his eyes wander to the two men behind her, with a shocked look on their faces.

"Megara? Like Hercules' wife?" The taller man asked.

"Wait what's going on here?" The smaller man asked.

"Sorry for ignoring you two, I am glad you brought my daughter back to me, I have missed her," Neville bowed slightly.

"Father, these are the..." Meg began.

"The Winchester boys right?" Hermione said, with a knowing look.

"Yes, they do look like her, although Dean here looks more like his father, especially his presence, truly his father's son," Harry said, examining both men.

"Who are you?! How do you know about us?!" Dean cried out, as he took out his gun, pointing it at Harry.

"Dean calm down, they might be the only ones who can help, do you want to piss them off?" Sam snapped at him, his eyes not straying from Harry's emerald green.

"Fine, but how do you know our parents?" Dean asked, lowering his weapons.

"I'm sorry for our rudeness, I am Harrison Evans, but you can call me Harry," Harry said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said, it wasn't until now that Dean got a better look at the woman,. and he couldn't help but feel aroused by her mere presence.

"And I'm Neville Lewis, I am happy that you brought my daughter back to me, she can be a bit... extreme when she's on a mission," he smiled as Meg couldn't stop grinning.

"You can say that," Dean muttered, earning a glare from Meg, who now stood next to Sam.

"So I'm guessing your here to see if we can help you with your little problem is that right?" Harry said.

"Little problem? Little PROBLEM!? You think the apocalypse is A LITTLE PROBLEM!?" Dean cried out.

"Yes, little problem, I can see we're going to need to spell everything out to this boy," he sighed.

"I'm not a boy you jerk," Dean snapped.

"You are to me, I'm older and stronger than you think _boy,_ we've lived through 60 of your life times, so yeah to me your a little boy," Harry growled, his eyes glowing, causing Meg, Sam, and Dean to flinch.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's a bit cranky, he was just resurrected and we still don't know who it was," Sam apologized.

"We know, we still don't know why they would take you out... unless you had something to offer," Hermione said, staring at Dean, who shifted around uncomfortably.

"Do you know who did it?" Dean asked, this time he was calmer.

"Yes... but we can't tell you, you have to summon him," Hermione told them.

"How do we do that?" Sam asked.

"You call out his name, if it's who I think it is, he will come here," Harry stated, as if it was no big deal.

"What just cry out his name?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but we'll need to do this somewhere else, Lilith is here, and it'll take her about 30 minutes to get here, so do you know any place we can go?" Harry asked.

"BOBBY!" Sam cried out.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"God damn it, we forgot about Bobby, he's at the Singer Auto Shop, it's just near the city limit east of here," Dean said.

"Alright then, let's go," Harry said, as he went to hold Sam's hand.

"Um... what are you doing," Sam asked, trying very hard to hid e the blush on his face.

"Well we're apparating out of here, and we need to touch the person we're taking with us, so yeah this is very necessary, and I have got to say, _Sam_, you have very firm hands, the things they could do," he said seductively, as he pulled Sam's hand towards his lips, earning a soft moan from the taller man.

"Dude, seriously, get a room," Dean looked away.

"Seriously Harry, you need to stop being so forward with every guy," Hermione said, as she stood next Dean, and hesitantly took his hands in hers.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Neville asked, as he took Meg's hand.

"You aren't going anywhere," a voice called out. They all turned around to see a little girl, no older than 6 or 7 with long brown hair that reached her mid back, she had hazel eyes, and pale skin. She wore a simple white dress, and black flats.

"Lilith," Meg gasped

* * *

**I'm going to end it here, cause I want to create suspense, I know their meeting was quick, but I wanted to make sure that things run smoothly, I hope you all like it :D**

**moondanceluna - **thanks for that, and I hope you like this chapter

Mickey - well I hope you continue to read this story, and maybe even my other stories

**917brat - **I'm glad you find this interesting, and as for what Neville and Hermione did, there will be an explination happening in chapter 4, and that's a secret, but it might not be who you think, ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to add two new OC's, which will be very loyal to Harry and Neville, I've based both of their characteristic's on two actor's from the Hunger Games, Alexander Ludwig, Cato, and Ian Nelson, the boy from District 3, so if you want to know how they look like, check out their IMDb profile, the links will be at the end of the chapter.**

**Forgot to add Alfie x Jo (She and Ellen sure as hell will NOT die in my Story) and Probably Ben x Luna (I thought Dean having to say goodbye to him and Lisa was too sad so he'll be a supporting character, but Lisa... she won't make it D:)**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! I'm going to have a small contest, the first person who can write up an OC to be used in this story will win a 10 episode/chapter arc that will be solely dedicated to their character and their interactions with the other Characters, not only that, but they will be featured as a main character in my rewrite of the Glee and Vampire Diaries x-over, which they will have a major role to play, not only that but they may be in another story... if you want to enter, more info will be at the end ;D Good luck.**

* * *

(**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**)

"Lilith," Meg gasped.

"Hello Meg... you've been a bad girl, as have you Dean," Lilith pouted, making her look cuter.

"You psychotic BITCH!" Dean growled, he began reaching for his gun, but Hermione was able to stop him in time.

"What do you want Lilith?" Harry asked, he seemed to be the only calm in the group, he could feel anger coming from both Winchester boys, but he felt immense rage from Sam, fear from Meg, and annoyance from Hermione and Neville.

"I want you three to come and play with me," she said, in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to decline your invitation," he replied.

"I wasn't inviting you, I was telling you," she replied, her sweet smile gone replaced with a frightening look, complete with white eyes.

"You should really rethink on who you want to fight with little girl," Neville smirked.

"Enough!" She snapped, as she raised her hand, a white light emitted from her hand, engulfing everything in sight, the light faded, she was shocked to see that everyone was still standing.

"What's wrong, lost your juice?" Harry smirked.

"But..." she looked at her hand.

"My turn," he said, he raised his hand summoning his gun, before he got the chance to pull the trigger black smoke came out of the girls mouth, until it disappeared. "Damn it, that sly bitch, well it'll be a while before we see her," he announced.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I placed a barrier on this city, so it's one big Devil's trap, but I made sure Meg wouldn't be affected by it," he said.

"Alright, can we go to Bobby's, I'm still worried about him," Dean asked.

"Fine let's go," Hermione said, and with three cracking sounds they disappeared.

* * *

Three cracking sounds appeared just outside Bobby's auto shop, Dean and Sam broke away from Hermione and Harry and went to throw up while Meg looked a bit green.

"Well that's good that you were able to survive it," Harry called out.

"I don't ever want to travel like that ever again," Dean groaned, before anyone could say anything else, a huge crash was heard from inside the house, Sam and Dean were about to rush in when Neville stopped them.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Calm down, let me see what we're dealing with," he said, as he slowly made his way towards the house, he placed his hand on the door, and muttered a spell, '_raucis_.' He closed his eyes and sen out a small wave of magic, he noticed four black flames and one weak blue flame. "We're dealing with four demons, and the only human there is really weak," he stated.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"He said the Latin word for scan... is that some kind of spell or something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it allows me to see the souls of the people inside a room or house, blue for demons, and blue for humans," he replied.

"Okay so let's go in and kick some demon ass," Dean said.

"Hold your horses Dean, you really want to go in without a plan right," Meg snapped at him.

"Fine what do we do?"

"Let me," Harry smirked, while Hermione and Neville rolled their eyes. He slowly opened the door and walked in, the first thing he saw was the whole place looked as if a tornado had attacked it, he slowly made his way around until he came across what he would guess would be the study room, if the the hoard of books were anything to go by. In the middle of the room Bobby saw a knocked out and bloody Bobby singer, he was a gruff man, but he still managed to have a bit of a sex appeal, if only he'd drop the slight beer belly. Harry has to shake his head slightly as he got a bit distracted.

"What do we have here brother, another bloody hunter, but this one is way cuter," a voice from behind said, in an British accent, grabbing Harry's ass, Harry turned around and aimed his gun at the guy's head.

"Ooh... feisty, I like that," the other boy said, the boy with the gun on his head was about 19 or so, he had dirty blonde blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a very muscular body. The other boy was younger maybe 16 or so, and he had chin length dark brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and had a lithe body.

"So... can I guess you two are brothers?" Harry asked, his mouth drooling at the sight of both boys, hell he made out with a demon... twice, and he had to admit it was the best kind of make out session anyone needed, although it did get a bit too rough for his liking.

"Yeah, the names Henry, and this is my baby brother Joshua," the taller boy, Henry said.

"Well, I can definitely see the family resemblance," he smirked seductively at them.

"I can see your very happy to see us," Henry smirked, looking at the buldge that was becoming noticeable on Harry's pants.

"Hey what can I say... I like what I see," he raised his eyebrows, edging them on.

"What is going on down there!?" A woman called out, she walked down with a man behind her, she had auburn hair, brown eyes, and the right curves, the man behind her had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, he also had a muscular body, although Henry beats him to the punch.

"Well, I just found myself in a delicious threesome, although I don't bend for anyone, I have to be pure one way or another," Harry smirked mischievously, both boys sent him a wink.

"Well, can you lower your gun from my sons, before I kill you?" She asked.

"Mom seriously, shut up, god I wish you never came out, seriously, I mean all you do if fucking nag," the younger one, Joshua, groaned, Harry had to stop himself from moaning at the boys Australian accent, it was euphoric.

"Watch your tone with me young man, or I will pull you over my knee," she snapped at him.

"Why don't you leave us alone mother, you and your fucking boy toy are ruining our lives," Henry snarled.

"I can arrange that," Harry said, pointing two guns at both the woman and man.

"Please... do it, end our suffering," they pleaded.

"Okay," he said, as he pulled the trigger, ending both their lives, he disappeared the gun and turned around and smiled at the boys, "so... who's up to knowing each other better?" He asked seductively, as both boys turned to him and let out a feral growl before lunching themselves at him, embracing him in a crushing hug.

"Let's have fun... master," Henry said to him, as he leaned in and crushed his lips onto Harry's and seeking an entry which Harry gladly gave, while Joshua was behind Harry, grinding his own buldge on Harry's back, licking and kissing Harry's neck.

* * *

Dean was beginning to get impatient, it's been 10 minutes, and nothing's happened, suddenly they hear two gun shots, and then the sound died, "what happened are they all dead?" He asked.

"No, there's four demons, there should be another pair of gun shots," Neville said.

"Unless, he got caught," Sam said in panic, he was surprised at how worried he was about Harry.

"Well only one way to find out," Meg smirked, she went up to the door, and raised her leg, and with one single thrust kicked the door down. Much to their shock, horror in Sam's case, they saw a shirtless Harry, grinding and kissing a muscular teen, who was also shirtless on a chair, along with a younger boy also shirtless, who was behind Harry licking up and down Harry's neck, suffice to say, Harry was caught, but not in a sense that Sam thought.

"I knew it," Neville exclaimed, making everyone but the sex trio jump, Harry merely turned around and saw everyone looking at him in shock, Meg and Dean, annoyance, Neville and Hermione, and horror, Sam.

"Oh hey guys... oh god that tongue Josh... meet Henry and Joshua... oh GOD! Henry that's the spot... they're brothers," he said, although he stopped every now and then to let out a moan whenever Joshua hit Harry's sweet spot which was the a spot between his neck and shoulder, and when Henry was bites down and flickers his tongue over Harry's harden nipples.

"I can see that... mind telling my why you're in a sex riot and not saving Bobby?" Hermione asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh I already healed him, he awoke a bit and saw us and I guess he passed out, or something," he said indifferently still grinding on Henry, while his hand where pinching and playing with Josh's nipples.

"Ugh... why do I even bother, are they dangerous?" She asked.

"Nope, although I might have them as my new pets when their's too much stress, isn't that right my pets," he turned towards Joshua, and gave him a taste that he's been missing.

"Oh absolutely," Henry said, taking up Josh's role and moving up closer to Harry, while still grinding, and making work of Harry's neck.

"Well, I know who to go with for a party," Meg smirked.

"Oh honey... when you're with me, everyone is your pet," Harry broke away from the kiss, which made Josh let out a small whine.

"Okay, can you finish up so we can summon Castiel," Neville said, annoyed by the fact that Harry was getting all the good stuff.

"Ugh fine, but Josh here is going to need help," he said, looking at Neville knowingly.

"Alright..." Neville said, taking his shirt off, exposing his muscular body, which made Josh let out a soft moan, "when in Rome," he said, as he got closer and grabbed Josh and slammed him to the wall, but not too harshly. "I hope you like it rough," he whispered in the younger teen's ear, who merely nodded, and they began their kiss. The boy melting under Neville's lips, as he allowed the older man entry, and wrapping his legs around the man's waist.

"Come on, let's leave them at it," Hermione said, guiding the three shocked, and in Sam's case, sad, people into the study room with a tied up Bobby, she closed the door and put up silencing charms.

"Are they always like this?" Dean asked.

"Neville no... Harry... when he sees something he likes he gets it, and I'm sure we're going to see a lot of those two boys," she said indifferently.

"Wow... that's pretty intense," he said

"Tell me about it, I actually walked in on Neville and two college boys in bed, about 23 years ago, and I still can't take it out of my head, good thing I can lock it away," she shuddered, as the memory threaten to open up again.

"Wow, didn't know father had it in him, he seemed so..." Meg began, but seemed like she couldn't find the right words.

"Responsible?" Hermione offered.

"Yeah... way to go dad," Meg smirked.

"Oh dear, Sammy's in a state of shock," Dean said, as they all turned to see a wide eyed teen looking at the door, staring at it as if he can see through it.

"That'll happen sometimes, when Harry is caught in a wild party, and acting as if it's no big deal, some people don't grasp the concept," she told them, she snapped her fingers and a water ball appeared above Sam's head and fell on hims, shaking him out of his musing.

"Shouldn't we kill those demons?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm guessing Harry already stripped them of their powers, and returned them their humanity, or he'll turn them into actual pets and when he's stressed, they turn the back into humans and have wild fun," she shrugged, as she went to grab a bowl of water and a cloth.

* * *

After 20 minutes Harry and Neville walked in, cleaned and with a huge grin on their faces, Sam couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach, he saw two wolves walk behind them, one was blond, the other brown.

"That was... awesome," Harry said, sitting down on the couch, both wolves going to him, the blond on his lap, while the brown one was curled by his feet.

"You better tell your toys to keep their paws off of my stuff," Bobby growled, he was sitting on the chair behind the desk, glaring at Harry.

"Oh come off it, so have you guys called your little friend yet Dean?" He asked, looking over at Dean.

"Not yet, we were waiting for the both of you, but now that you're done, no time like the present right?" Dean said, "so I just call out to him?"

"Yep, pretty much, oh and Meg, stay close to me," Neville said, as Meg moved to sand next to him.

"Alright then... CASTIEL!" He called out, at first nothing happened suddenly a high pitch noise appeared, making everyone but Neville, Harry, and Hermione cry out in pain, Harry seeing his pets in pain, waved his hand, and both wolves seemed to have gotten better.

"Come on Cass, don't be a bitch, just get the fuck down here!" Harry cried out.

"I am already here," a new voice said, everyone but Neville, Hermione, and Harry jumped.

"I hate when they do that," Hermione groaned.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

The man looked around his thirties, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes, he was wearing a pair of dress shoes, a black suit, a buttoned white-striped dress shirt, and loosened blue necktie accentuated by a beige trench coat, he tilted his head, "I am Castiel, I am the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from perdition," he replied, in nonchalantly tone.

"Yeah, I figure out that much, I mean what are you?" He asked, a slight frown on his face.

"I am an angel of the lord," he replied, in a sincere and straight face.

"No..." Meg gasped.

"Get real, there's no such thing," Dean stated.

"That is your problem Dean, you have no faith," he said, suddenly thunder struck and shadows of wings appeared before them.

"Heh, well some angel you are, you burned out that poor woman's eyes out," he growled at him.

"I warned her not to spy on my true form, it can be... overwhelming... to humans, so can my true voice, as you've already experienced," he stated, with a slight frown, which Meg didn't like to admit but looked mighty sexy.

"You mean like in the gas station?" Castiel nodded, "that was you talking? Buddy... next time lower the volume."

"It was my mistake, there are special humans who can listen to my true message, I thought you were one of them, I was wrong," he stated, still looking straight at Dean's eyes.

"Okay... Castiel, can you stop eye fucking him, I know he is your first human and everything, but you're creeping the man out," a voice stated, they turned to see another teen standing on the archway.

"Alfie!" Harry cried out, as he placed Henry to the side, much to the 'wolfs' dismay, and rushed to give the boy a crushing hug, "what are you doing here?"

"I was told by Zeke, to keep an eye on Cas here, this is his first mission here on the human world, and he still doesn't know what is socially accepted," he replied.

"I am doing just fine Samandriel," Castiel said, a slight frown appear on his face.

"I beg a differ, anyways, I'm here because I was picked, of course totally unbiased, to be your guide, to guide you onto our side, that doesn't mean I can tell you what to do, just try and persuade you, emphasis on try," he replied.

"Wow... I've never met a real angel before," Sam said, shaking out of his musing, he went up to Alfie, drying his hand and raising it.

"It's nice to meet you Sam, although you have a bad road ahead of you, I hope we can become great friends, and call me Alfie," he said, taking Sam's hand and shaking it.

"Alright, ya idjit's, what's with the whole saving dean thing, no offense kid," Bobby asked.

"No problem, in fact I agree with you, why me? I'm no one special," he said, a look of sorrow appeared on his face, which made Hermione want to run to him and crush him in a hug.

"You are special Dean, god has plans for you, you are to help us," Castiel said.

"Help you with what? What would heaven want with me?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You need to stop Lilith from breaking the seals, she is trying everything she can to break them, but she's not there yet... you are the champion from heaven," he said, Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Meg were all shocked at this.

"Well... at least you're not the champion from hell," Harry joked.

* * *

I hope you like it :D I know it's a bit confusing, but I have NO BETA... so I don't know... anyways thanks for helping me reach 1k views, I appreciate them all, the poll of for the Charmed and Hp x-over is up, so when you get the chance check my profile :D

**Guest -** I'm very glad, I hope you like this chapter :D And yes it will be a Harry x Sam pairing

**honest critic -** First off... love the name, very cool :D Second of all I'm glad you find this interesting, and I'll talk about how they shared the power during bits of flashbacks, and then fully on a specific chapter, I won't say which one, but there will be a chapter focused on how they shared the powers

**bell chelle -** I wanted Meg to play a bigger role, and develop more on the whole megstiel pairing, she won't die, but there will be a sad moment between the two, I hope you enjoy this chapter... I'll also explain the encounter between the two very soon

* * *

**Now for the contest, if you are interested, then please leave a comment, and a small profile of your character like the example below...**

**name: John Doe (M)  
age/dob: 22 - July 02  
*****hair: shoulder length black  
*eyes: dark honey  
*skin: tanned skin  
*****personality: shy, brave, sweet, and caring  
*status: Human - Hunter  
favorite word: when he's really nervous he would begin speaking spainsh  
extras: super smart, sings when no one's around, best hacker**

*******(_make sure to make very specific, so I can have an idea to how to write him/her_)**

******also if I chose you, I'll send you a PM, I'm sorry guest, unless you want to make a profile, to ask for your character's background, and more information you think I might want to know :D So if you're interested, send me a comment :D GOOD LUCK... oh and this will go on for a month, so I can have enough character's to chose from... again please if you're interested leave a comment :D**


End file.
